


Theatrical

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: Servalan enjoys the start of her day.





	Theatrical

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago but I'm gradually putting all my bits and pieces on AO3. This is my only Blakes 7 fanfic so far, barring the forever to be unclaimed story on the Hermit import that was my very first fanfic imposition upon the internet.

The worst insult her enemies are _publicly_ prepared to hurl at her is 'theatrical!', no insult at all to her mind. She's more than happy to reign supreme upon a stage, where drama is enacted, and more than a little sleight of hand is carried out. The defeat of rivals, the disappearing of dissidents; she revels in the glorious performance of it all. She pats the embroidered, sensuous fabric of her morning robe, and strokes her finger across the delicate cup, inhaling the delicious waft of steam. Besides, she so enjoys the beautiful props setting the scene for _Madam_ President.


End file.
